Destined
by EscapedMinds
Summary: Over the sound of Fred's deep chuckles and Hermione's shrieks, Harry's voice could be heard saying, "Remus and Sirius were right. Hermione and Fred are destined to end up together, just like my parents." Following which the sound of a book hitting a scalp and a yelp that soundly oddly like Harry's and Ron's roar of laughter resounded throughout the Gryffindor Common Room.


"And to the right is the staircase up to the Gryffindor girl's dormitory," Hermione Granger recited to the first years as she had many times since receiving her Prefect badge.

"Now be mindful that boys are not allowed up in the Girl's dormitories under any circumstances," she said giving a pointed look to a select group of the first year girls who had been eyeing the older male students, particularly her best friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley.

"It is also important to remember that-," she was cut off by the scent of peppermint mixed with firewood and arms wounding around her waist. She couldn't help the slight smile that had graced her face before she quickly hid her emotions and spun around to face her captor.

And there stood the gorgeous heartthrob who'd squeezed his way into the heart of nearly every girl at Hogwarts with his charming and mischievous personality. Hermione had also begun to fall prey to it, not that she would admit it to anyone.

"Fred!," she exclaimed slapping his hand arms off her. She felt the loss of warmth as soon as he let her out of his embrace.

"Hey, Princess," he said with smirk, his blue eyes twinkling. She felt jealousy creep up on her as she heard the vast amount of swoons and "he's so fit" comments from the first year girls as Fred winked at them.

It was a well known fact around all of Hogwarts that notorious Fred Weasley was completely enamored with the the heroine of the golden trio since she had reprimanded him and his fellow trouble-making twin, George, when they had attempted to enter their name in the Goblet of Fire.

From constant requests to join him at Hogsmeade to Howlers proclaiming his undying affection. Fred had done it all. He'd even gotten Dobby to deliver singing telegrams and flowers to each of Hermione's classes on Valentines' Day. Though she continued to deny his advances.

"What you did in the Great Hall was completely unacceptable! Do you realise how embarrassing that was?," she yelled. This, of course, only intensified his smirk.

"'Mione, love. My dear sweet sugar plum," he said putting his arms onto her shoulders and leaning his face toward hers, "All I did was ask you to be my girlfriend. But yet, you broke my heart for the 98th time. Why must you wound me so, my pumpkin pastry?"

"Yes, while jumping onto the table during Headmaster Dumbledore's speech," she replied with a scoff, "And please, for Merlin's sake, stop with those disgusting names. My name is Hermione and it would be much appreciated if you addressed me by that name and that name only!"

"Oh my dear- OI!," Fred abruptly turned from playful to murderous, glaring at someone behind her. He strides towards a very timid looking group of first year boy.

After getting over her initial shock of seeing the usually playful Fred turn mad. She quickly rushed over to the rapidly paling first years who were clearly frightened of this version of Fred.

Hermione reached just in time to hear Fred say, "-next time I find you staring at her bum, you're going to end up in the Hospital Wing. She's mine and you'll do well to remember it. You little-."

Hermione placed her hand on Fred's shoulder, she instantly felt his muscles relax. Her heart had warmed at the thought of him defending her honor, even if it was from a group of first years.

"Okay, off to bed you lot!," Hermione said giving a pointed look to the female First Years who began to protest, dragging the yet glaring seventh year to the couch.

Just as the last of the first years and many of the second and third who had been around to witness the Fred's anger, grudgingly went to their dormitories, George, along with Harry, Ron, and Lee Jordan, the 3rd of the prankster trio walked in.

"Sister-in-law! How dreadful these past few weeks of summer have been without you! What with Gred sulking and pouting?," He said with a wink at Hermione who rolled her eyes in response.

"Shut it Forge, I did not sulk!," Fred exclaimed indignantly. The four boys snorted at his statement as Hermione attempted to hide her joy over this fact.

"Yeah, yeah, and goblins are the most jolly fellows," George replied to his counterpart pulling him up from where from he was sitting next to Hermione. "Now come along Gred, we have places to be, trouble to be creating."

"Farewell for now my dear dumpling," Fred said taking her hand from her lap. She promptly hit him on the head as he went to kiss her hand.

As she turned her head to see who had just entered through the portrait hole, Fred pecked her on her cheek and ran up the boys dormitory, leaving all fellow Gryffindors who had entered the Common Room during the time suppressing their laughter.

Over the sound of Fred's deep chuckles and Hermione's shrieks, Harry's voice could be heard saying, "Remus and Sirius were right. Hermione and Fred are destined to end up together, just like my parents."

Following which the sound of a book hitting a scalp and a yelp that soundly oddly like Harry and Ron's roar of laughter resounded throughout the Gryffindor Common Room.

HPHPHPHPHP

Three week later

The first weeks of term proved to be entertaining to all, thanks to the notorious Weasley brothers and their varied pranks. Though it could easily be said that the banter between a certain bookworm and a certain one of the twins whose name rhymed with bread, was slightly more amusing.

As expected, Fred left no stone unturned as he strived to win over Hermione. From delivering her her favorite flowers, which happened to be Lilies, to joining her Arithmancy club. But Hermione's heart winner was the notes he left on her nightstand each night without her catching him. Though she truly desired to become his girlfriend, she worried that he had been giving up on her, as the last time he asked her that question she wanted to be asked so desperately, was the first day of term. And since then, the term girlfriend had not once been brought up.

HPHPHPHPHP

Hermione had woken up much later than she normally would. She had stayed up late undertaking the task of easing Harry's nerves before Gryffindor's first Quidditch match against Ravenclaw and was now scurrying down the stairs to get to the Great Hall before breakfast ended and then to the Quidditch pitch before the game began.

"Catch, Princess!," said a voice Hermione distinctly recognized as Fred's as she reached the last few steps to the Common Room. The next thing she knew, a cloth like material was being thrown at her face.

Inhaling deeply, she instantly recognized the scent that was purely Fred.

She quickly hid her smile as she pulled the fabric off her face. As she held the material out at arms length she saw it to be last year's Gryffindor Quidditch jersey. As she turned the jersey, her suspicion of who the jersey belonged to were proven true by the WEASLEY written in gold. This was the root of her rapid heartbeat.

What am I supposed to do with this?," she asked in a strict, no-nonsense tone. Though her feelings for the gorgeous and mischievous Fred Weasley had changed, she refuse to show any sign of her crush.

Fred, decked in his Beater uniform stood, opened his mouth as if to say something, and then shut it. He repeated this two more times before Hermione raised her brows in a questioning look. Her action resulted in Fred flushing. It was at that moment that Hermione realized that the confident and popular Fred Weasley was nervous.

As opened his mouth to speak once again, Hermione quickly interrupted him, "I can't seem to find my Gryffindor shirt. Would you mind if I wore your jersey?"

Where Hermione summoned the courage to say that, she didn't know, but she praised Godric that she did.

Fred stared at her astounded as if in utter disbelief of what he had just heard. Once he realized that what he had heard was true, he broke out into the widest smile she had ever seen on him.

Before he could utter a word, Hermione kissed him.

The kiss was all she imagined it would be. It wasn't rushed, yet it wasn't slow. It was indescribable and perfect.

As they finally parted to breathe Fred asked the questioned she had so direly wished to hear, "You're mine now, Princess. And I'll be damned if I ever let you go."

"Yours," she replied with twinkling eyes and a bright smile.

What neither of them noticed was the portrait door had opened and with its opening came Professor McGonagall along with Ron.

As they both leaned in for another kiss, the sound of a throat being clear reached their ears.

"While I did hope Ms. Granger wouldn't succumb to your efforts Mr. Weasley, I am glad for you both. Though I believe it to be in your best interest Mr. Weasley, if you were to join your teammates on the pitch. The match begins in less than five minutes," McGonagall said turning to head out to Common Room, before reaching the Portrait hole she turns with a slight smirk.

"It seems that my most dedicated and favored pupils tend to fall for the school's troublemakers. Surely you've heard of Lily Potter?" And with that she exits the room.

By this time Hermione had turn all shades of red and pink imaginable. Fred, on the opposite, looked quite pleased with himself.

"You better get to the pitch before Angelina goes ballistic, Fred. Me and Hermione will head down in a minute. Seems like she has something she forgot to put on," Ron said with a tone of amusement looking pointedly towards the jersey still in Hermione's hand.

"On it, keep the Princess safe Ronnikins," Fred said as he pecked Hermione on the cheek and dashed off.

"I'll be um back. Give me a minute," Hermione said scampering up the stairs, but paused when she heard Ron's laughter filled voice.

"We told you that you were destined to fall in love with Fred. Lily Evans didn't have a chance, what makes you think you did?

"RONALD!"

—

My attempt at a Fred/Hermione parallel to James/Hermione. Not too great, but hope you enjoy it.


End file.
